bardellbelbarfandomcom-20200214-history
Bardell (Season 2)
The second season of '''Bardell is about 20 high school students going through all of the drama that regular high schoolers go through every single day. The series takes place during the 2012/2013 School Year. The first episode premired on January 14, 2012 on the Degrassi Wiki. The Winter Special starts on January 14, 2013 and ends on January 24, 2013. The tagline is, Below Zero. The Spring Block will start on March 1, 2013 and end on May 3, 2013. The tagline is, The Next Chapter. The Summer Special will start on June 11, 2013 and end on June 26, 2013. The tagline is, The Melting Point. The fanfiction series is currently on the Degrassi Wiki . Opening The opening starts at the entrance to the school. Someone jumps down the stairs. Tyler is then in focus, he begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera goes to the left and we see Mr. May walking into, Bardell. The camera then pans right and we see Ian exit his red truck, smiling and looking towards the distance. The camera follows his walking for several moments, before focusing on Damon and Xandi, they are talking and then they high five each other. The camera then enters the band room and shows Raviva playing a trumpet and Sophia playing a Violin. They give each other a dirty look. The camera then pans to the right and shows Savannah and Mariana running into a class room, smiling. The camera pans right again, and we are located on the curb outside of school, where Adriana is sitting listening to music. She looks up and smiles. The camera then enters the Gymnasium, where a game of flag football is going on. It shows Jake playing. Then it shows Iffy texting and laughing. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, too Aria reading Bardell’s newspaper. We are then taken to the Media Immersion room where Harry is playing on the computer and smiles. The camera again pans right and we're taken to the principal's office where Alexis is exiting, eyeing up Hakeem, and the principle then signals for Hakeem to enter his office. Hakeem with his hands behind his head looks angrily at the principle. The camera then pans right and we can see Alton bouncing a basketball as he walks towards the school. The camera zooms around back to the side of the school where Lindsay is seen sitting cross-legged in the grass and puts her hand on her cheek as Bardell logo fades in and zooms into her shirt. *During Part Two Todd is seen sitting next to Hakeem. He is laughing when Hakeem goes into the principle’s office. Then it shows Proxy on the TV above Todd's head. Zander is seen walking by the principle's offiice looking down at Todd mad. *During Part Three Cody is seen next to Proxy on the TV. Proxy pushes him out of the way so she can be seen. Main Cast Sophomores *Noah Centineo as Damon Wilson- an overly dramatic gay guy going through a lot. *Adam Irigoyen as Jake Jackson- a bisexual football player/porn star. *Cody Simpson as Tyler Smith- a druggie. *Bella Throne as Adriana Saunders- a good girl with a dark secret. *Zendaya as Xandi Jonson- a girl who makes bad choices. *Peyton List as Savannah Morris- the queen bee who is confused about her sexuality. *Laura Marano as Aria Manning- a pregnant girl. *Caroline Sunshine as Iffy Jones- a girl going through a tough time. *Alex Steele as Mariana Lopez- a girl who thinks she might like girls. *Roshon Fegan as Harry Simpson- a guy getting blackmailed. *Alson Michalka as Lindsay Evans'-' a nice average girl who transfers to Bardell from Lakehurst. *Chord Overstreet as Zander Matthews- a gay guy who gets outted. (Main Role Part Two) *Justin Bieber as Ian McKay- a guy with a passion for writing and finds love in all the wrong places. (NEW) *Jessica Tyler as Proxy Taylor- Damon’s half-sister who is very religious. (NEW) (Part Two) *Jordan Todsey as Cody Murry- A FTM transgender. (NEW) (Part Three) Freshmen *China Anne McClain as Raviva Anne- a girl going through a hard time. (NEW) *Jake Short as Alton Neff- a guy who wants love. (NEW) *Sierra McCormick as Sophia Saylor- a nice girl who becomes mean. (NEW) *Trevor Jackson as Hakeem Maltin- a guy getting into trouble. (NEW) *Victoria Justice as Alexis Well- a bad girl. (NEW) *Ross Lynch as Todd Stevens- a bully tring to change. (NEW) (Main Role Part Two) Bardell Staff (Recurring) *Zac Efron as Mr. May- the hot bio teacher. Recurring Cast Students *Brittany Underwood as Star- a porn actor and Bardell student. (Grade 12) ' *Melissa Ordwat as Keke- the cheer captain. '(Grade 12) *Tyler Williams as Tommy- hangs with Harry, Jake and sometimes Ian. (Grade 11) Adults *Ramona Milano as Ellie- Damon's real mom. *Daphne ashbrook as Lauren Jones - Iffy's mom. *Joy Tanner as Jamie Wilson- Damon's adopted mom. *Nancy Sullivan as Holly Morris- Alan's mom. *Linlyn Lue as Sue Simpson- Harry's mom. *Terry Crews as Moon Simpson- Harry's dad. *Shannon Kane as Stefania Jonson- Xandi's mom. *Bradon Bel as Devan Jonson- Xandi's dad. *Stacey Farber as Jayden Saunders- Adriana's mom. *Kevin Jonas as James Saundrs- Adriana's dad. *Yara Martinez as Aqua Jackson- Jake's mom. *Meredith Salenger as Lila Smith- Tyler's mom. *Jama Williamson as Hilary Manning- Aria's mom. *Carlos Ponce as Danny Manning- Aria's dad. *Alanna Ubach as Mimi Taylor- Proxy's adopted mom. *Scott Baino as Dayvid Taylor- Proxy's adopted dad. Promos *Bardell Season 2 Promo One: Teaser *Bardell Season 2 Promo Two: Music Video *Bardell Season 2 Promo Three: New Year, New Ninners! Episode List Trivia *Season 2 has three parts, originally, it had two parts''' (Below Zero and The Mealting Point) ''' *Someone will be held back this season. *Someone will drop out this season. Photos 0.png Category:Seasons